Deadliest Art
by MichelleCassidy
Summary: Deidara & OC oneshot. Before Deidara became a part of Akatsuki, he was a terrorist. But one day, he fell in love with assassin, Maya. He knew that they will never be able to live together. Yet, Deidara decided to take the risk – and that led to tragedy.


**Deadliest Art**

Destruction is an art.

An art is something that lasts for a short period of time.

Only another bomb terrorist could understand him.

And, of course, assassins. They knew better than anyone else, how fragile and short human life is.

Deidara met Maya after his another terrorist mission. Maya was just heading back to her base after killing a landlord.

Deidara has never seen such beauty. Long, flaming red hair, slightly pale skin and unusual sky blue eyes made her the most beautiful women Deidara ever met. No wonder he had to knew her better. No wonder he was so transfixed with her.

No wonder he fell in love with her.

Maya was surprisingly a very calm and friendly person. She had one rule she always obeyed – never kill a child.

They soon fell in love with each other. Deidara, for the first time in his life, had someone who was important for him.

He was seventeen when a strange man approach him. He said only one thing, before he disappeared in darkness:

"Join Akatsuki."

Deidara had no idea who Akatsuki were. However, Maya knew very well who just found Deidara. And she wasn't very happy about it.

"They are anarchists who can't feel any positive emotions. They only know how to kill slowly and painfully, and all what they take from it is pleasure of killing someone. They kill because they're bored, because they want revenge, because they want more power…everything is about them, and only them." Said Maya, sitting next to Deidara. She was only ten month older than him. She was also tall – she was slightly taller than him, who had mere 5'5". Yet sometimes she looked like a small child. Her innocent, angelic face was beyond perfect. Deidara couldn't say "no" to her – after all, she was more experienced than him with strange organizations. "How did this man looked like?"

"I…I'm not sure. I couldn't see him very well." Deidara answered. "It was dark, nearly pitch black. I only saw a few strings of jet black hair."

"Jet black hair?" Maya didn't wait for Deidara's answer. She left immediately, saying nothing to him.

Deidara was worried. What if this Akatsuki member will find Maya first? Deidara didn't want to take that risk.

I have to find her, he thought. I have to find her, before it's too late.

Deidara left Maya's cottage, in which he was living for the past half year, and he followed the patch she recently used.

After an hour, he suddenly stopped. He was sure, he heard sounds of fight.

And he wasn't wrong.

Few metres before him, Maya and strange Akatsuki, black-haired man were fighting. Maya was incredibly fast, even for assassin. Deidara was sure, that before becoming an assassin, Maya was a ninja – like him.

Then, out of nowhere, another cloaked man appeared. He had , unlike the first man, maroon red hair. They were both very skilled fighters – just like Maya.

But Deidara was different. He only knew how to avoid attacks, and how to fight from a long distance. He knew barely nothing about close combat.

Too bad. If he would know that, he could probably help Maya. And now, since he was so unskilled, he had to just stand there, and pray for miracle that didn't come.

Then, suddenly, red-haired man was thrown away from Maya metres away, and landed close to Deidara. The other man, the one with jet black hair was thrown away too, but he at least landed on his feet, unlike his companion, who landed painfully on his back.

Deidara was speechless. Was Maya that strong?

No, she wasn't. Deidara knew is better than anyone else.

Then who was?

The answer appeared right in front of him. Tall, well-build man in mid-age stood next to Maya. He had same flaming red hair as she, and the same sky blue eyes.

That was her father – "king" of all assassins in the whole world.

"Take him, and never come back" snarled the man. Jet-black haired guy and his red-headed companion just merely nodded, then turned to Deidara.

"No. No, no, no!" shouted Deidara, shaking his head violently. "I'm not going anywhere! I want to stay with Maya!"

"But you're not!" nearly screamed Maya's father, his striking blue eyes shining. "You're nothing good. She couldn't ever be happy with you. Ever." Deidara didn't want to believe in this. He looked up at Maya, and saw that she was crying.

She also didn't want him to leave. She also wanted to be with him for the rest of eternity.

Then why they couldn't be together? Was it really so hard?

Deidara didn't even had a chance to say goodbye. Itachi and Sasori – two Akatsuki members – took him far away from Maya. Deidara met in Akatsuki man named Pain, who promised him that one day he will be able to go back to Maya, and start normal life. He guaranteed this with his life.

But he didn't keep his promise.

Blowing himself up, Deidara was thinking only about one thing.

Maya.

"I hope you're happy" whispered Deidara, closing his eyes. Her image flashed before him one last time, just as hot flames surrounded him, taking him away to another dimension – the dimension, when he might someday meet again his only one.


End file.
